Death Wish
by Username Requested
Summary: Max is angry, lonely and cold. After her death she was never the same. She desires to kill all of the school's scientists, but isn't it fair, to take the lives of those who took hers? Warning: Character death and cussing.
1. The Fall

**This is the improved version of Death Wish. I restarted because I was unsatisfied with the other one, so now here is the disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Wish I did, than Fang would never have left. And warning, this story cusses a lot.**

* * *

><p>Things never went my way ever since I was born. Maybe if they did, I wouldn't be cold, alone and angry.<p>

All I wanted was a nice family, supportive friends, and my Mr Dark, Mysterious and Handsome boyfriend knocking on my front door, looking great as usual, as he took me to the movies and then a nice restaurant in his brand new crappy car.

But all I got was doses of so called 'medicine' injected into my body, every day from creepy old dudes, claiming it would be for science. All I got was guard dogs chasing me across the country. All I got was wings that make me look like a sideshow freak. All I got was a soul mate that's too much of a pussy and runs away from the mere mention of his death.

_ALL I GOT WAS A FUCKING HORRIBLE LIFE!_

But that's OK. I was use to disappointment by now, now so more than ever. But this story isn't about the past or my happily ever after, no. This story is how, I, The Great Maximum Ride… Died.

* * *

><p>I was lazing about as usual, ever since that bastard Fang left with my heart, the only thing I did was cry.<p>

If you were wondering, where we're living, it's in this new house that the government (forgot the name in the actual books) got for us, each of us had our own rooms and bathrooms as well as a seventh room since you know, the love of my life left.

The Flock kept coming up to get me to eat, or at least talk to them, Dylan and Angel the most. But I kept stubbornly quiet, looking at the plain old ceiling that coloured my lifeless room.

"…Max?" Dylan's deep voice murmured from the door.

I grunted in response, letting him know I was listening.

I could hear Dylan shuffle from the door nervously, like having a mental battle about sitting next to my lying form. "The Flock and I were wondering if you wanted to join us to go to that new sky deck in the city. Would you like to come?"

I sat up slowly, drawling out my answer. "I honestly don't feel like it." I said voice hoarse from not talking for a while, my eyes silently apologising to him for my voice.

Dylan sighed. "Max… if you ever want to get over Fang, you'll come with us and have some fun. Maybe then you'll warm up to me." He grinned sheepishly, and I could feel a small smile tug at my lips.

I inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly. "Alright, just let me shower and change."

He smiled at me as he turned around and walked out of my bedroom door.

I got off my bed and swayed a bit, probably from the lack of use of my long legs. As I entered my bathroom, I looked into the mirror hanging over my sink and grimaced.

My eyes had black sags underneath, my skin was pale and my cheekbones were hollowed from me rebelling against anything edible as well as greasy and messy hair. All in all, I looked like I had spent a month in my room.

Which I actually did.

After my shower, I changed into a new t-shirt and jeans. I had reached the door and immediately regretted getting up from the bed. What if I was too depressing for The Flock to be around? What if they had liked it better when I locked myself in my room? What if I-

The door swung open and Angel grabbed my hand tightly. "Oh no you don't, we just got you up. There is no way we're letting you go back to moping." She dragged me downstairs to the door where The Flock was waiting.

They brightened as I made my appearance. They looked healthy, unlike me and well dressed.

Nudge had her hair straight and wearing her white shirt that reached just over her stomach, a red and black skirt that grazed her thigh and sandals with an intricate vine design. I was definitely disapproving about her clothes, and I obviously showed it.

Gazzy, my little trooper had noticeably grown taller, though no matter how big he was getting, his army camouflage jacket still hung over his frame loosely. His black brand logo was hidden underneath his big jacket and khaki shorts that were also too big for him to wear comfortably. His sneakers squealed against the polished wooden floor.

Iggy looked no different, his plain grey shirt stopped past his pockets of his blue, baggy denim jeans, his runners were caked in dry mud that left pieces lying around the house. His strawberry blonde hair was lying limply against his scalp and forehead.

Angel was beaming up at me, her pink dress brushing her knees as she swayed in her spot, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, she was cute with her bear, Celeste strapped to her back by pinks straps.

Dylan was stunning. His shirt had an interesting design, as red spirals spun from his back and to his chest, clinging to his toned chest, black jeans gripping his legs as he jumped up and down impatiently on his expensive looking sneakers. He was utterly handsome and a girl would be lucky to have him, but just not me.

"MAX! You coming after all? Well I knew of course since Dylan came down the stairs saying 'Max is coming with us, she just needs to shower and change.' I would have come up and applied some make-up, but I didn't know if I should or not, since you've been sulking for the past month. I mean not sulking, just mourning. Yeah, that's a nice word. Mourning. Has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" same old motor mouth Nudge.

I smiled as she kept on chatting. I missed these guys.

"C'mon everyone," Iggy said impatiently. "We should go now."

I nodded. "Let's not keep the sky deck waiting. I'm sure there are a lot of people to show off to."

The Flock smiled at me, probably joyful that I'm not lying around on my ass.

"Lets go." I smiled weakly, but that wasn't much of a deterrent for the Flock. We marched out the door, Dylan pulling on a very nice looking jacket as he mindlessly followed up the back. That's funny really, since all he did when he joined the Flock was basically humping my leg. Theoretically (maybe) speaking.

We extended our wings and shot into the sky. I sighed, relaxed at how calm and cool the air was, blowing through my hair, caressing my face like Fang did. I frowned to myself. Even flying makes my heart ache.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy called. I looked up at him moments later. "Look at that!" he pointed, grinning towards the horizon.

The sight took my breath away. The orange and red colours of the sun set melded in with the dark blue sky, a cloudless day as patterns of purple took their places, the sun yellow and orange broke out among the hills.

I looked back to him and smiled. "It's beautiful Gazzy." At first he was shocked, but grinned right back at me, slowing down his speed to fly just a metre away from my wing. We were soon joined by Angel and Nudge, Iggy already flying on my left and Dylan still stubbornly flying at my back. Curious Max? You bet.

We reached the sky deck in no time, the sun set fading amongst the sky. We landed at the buildings side, in a dark alley to avoid suspicion.

You're probably thinking. 'Max, what's more suspicious than six kids coming out from an alley?' Maybe the term, we have wings maybe confuse the pedestrians if we land on the curb.

I admired the building from outside, it was tall that was for sure, windows were littered on every floor, peering out over the scenery, reflecting the twilight. It was actually a very beautiful building, and I don't even take notice of any architecture before.

Dylan power walked to the door and opened one of the glass double doors, he grinned as he gestured me in. "Ladies first." He said.

My smile tinted downward for a second. "I think I'll go in last." He shrugged as he let Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy in first. I approached the door, Dylan gave me a look, a sympathetic look, but I had no idea what for.

As he entered the sky deck, he let go of the door, making it swing to a close. I caught it before it closed completely.

I Jogged in, not noticing that there were no people around the lobby, not even a receptionist. That was my first mistake.

Wanting to catch up with the Flock, I sped up. Dylan held the elevator open as I ran in, the rest kids and Iggy, already inside.

"What floor?" Dylan asked me. I shrugged.

"Which-ever one you want." He hid his face from me as he moved his finger in a circular motion, deciding on which floor to choose.

The doors closed as Dylan pushed the button at the top of the panel. I felt the elevator rise, flying to the top. I decided to ask what I had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"So why are we here?" I quirked an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

Angel smiled sweetly at me. "The building is new and Dylan thought we might have a look at the view from the top floor."

"Then why didn't we fly up?" I asked.

"Not like I could see it either way." Iggy mumbled to himself, but was picked up easily as Nudge and Gazzy patted him on the back.

"We want to see it the normal way, the way normal people do." She told me, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

I stroked her hair, smiling lovingly. "Don't be embarrassed," I cooed, she looked up at me hopefully. "When we get home, I promise we'll live normal lives from here on in." I couldn't see them but I knew that the Flock were smiling at me.

I glanced at Dylan whom was staring into space, a deep frown etched into his handsome face. The elevator stopped and Dylan strode out immediately, over to the massive window that looked out towards the meadows and forests.

We followed him out. The elevator doors shut, faster than I'd like. The floor was empty, letting me ask myself why the sky deck even opened.

The view was beautiful, the dark colours formed the twilight of the sky, the moon large and full, reflecting in a dark lake below, the stars glittered brightly and beautiful, but so sadly. It was obvious that this was the top floor.

Dylan laughed. I turned my attention towards him. He was glaring at me, a vicious smirk on his lips. "Finally, I got you trapped." He said.

I looked around to see my Flock. Each one of them caught and gagged in the hands of Erasers and white coats. Surprised I stepped back a step and slammed my back into the glass window.

"Wha-" I gaped.

Dylan laughed more, throwing his head back in his hysterics. "You're alone now, and when a leader is left alone, all their troops defeated, they're vulnerable, defenceless." He taunted, finally facing me, looking into my eyes.

"You!" I snarled. "Betrayed _US_!" Dylan's smirk got wider if possible.

"How can I betray when I wasn't actually on your side?" I gritted my teeth together as he asked me that question.

"And don't worry about trying not to hold back against me," he said. "We're not going to threaten your Flock's lives to prevent you from attacking. We are just going to kill you anyway, so I want you to go down fighting. In front of your family."

I screamed bloody murder as I lunged at the traitor. He side stepped just in time, resulting in me smashing into the tiled floor. I glared as I stood up and lashed blindly at him, taken over by pure rage. My second mistake.

He brought out a silver gun with a knob at the side out of his coat. I kicked at his hand, sending the gun into the air. He reached out to grab it, but I tackled into him, sending us both to the ground. "What was that?" I demanded.

"It's a Neutron Dabbler," he stated simply. "It suppresses the use of muscles in an entire body, by an electric charge. It isn't fatal, but it has a lot of force." His breath danced on my cheeks. I felt repulsed.

He smacked his head into my forehead. I cursed as he pushed me off of him and onto the floor as he raced towards the Neutron Whatever.

I lunged on his leg, forcing him down. I grinned cockily. "What a stupid name."

Dylan smirked. "I agree." He made a desperate reach for the gun, and unfortunately grabbed hold of it. I jumped onto his torso, hearing satisfying cracks of his ribs.

The sound of fighting reached my ears as I peered up. A flash of black caught my eye as the Flock were freed from their captures and were fighting the Erasers and cowardly white coats. One face stood out over the rest.

"…Fang?" I murmured as his face made an appearance. My heart swelled as I stared into his form fighting with a bulky Eraser. My last and deadly mistake.

A gun fired and a wave of air hit me, sending me sprawling towards the window. I smashed into it, glass cracked from the middle of the glass to the frame. The room was silent, but the fighting went on.

I couldn't move. Flames of agony shot through my limps, preventing me from moving. I looked at Dylan, him panting wildly and smirking so triumphantly, to Fang. He turned his head, his grin on his face falling as he registered my position.

His almost black eyes widening in fear as he rushed towards me. The Flock at their attention on me as well. I looked back to Dylan, to see him fire.

Time never went so slowly for me as it did that second. I clenched my eyes. The wave hit me and I was pushed back, the glass shattered as I fell. My wings flapping in the wind, losing feathers as they were rendered useless to me.

"**MAX!**" a shout? A yell? A scream? I couldn't tell anymore.

I opened my eyes once more. Taking in Fang's black hair swishing in the wind as he flew after me, his eyes fearful and moist as if he were about to cry, his jet black wings glinting purple underneath the moonlight and suddenly blackness.

I felt nothing when the coldness enveloped me, only the arms of death, waiting to claim me for its own ever since the day I was born.

And I accepted them.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. I'll admit, it didn't go as I planned but Max's death did. I also admit I took the death from Carly Carmine from YuGiOh 5Ds and got inspiration from Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I love that song. I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be coming out shortly.<strong>


	2. Happy Revival

**Sorry for the wait, I was thinking about what to do next, so this chapter might be filler, might not. I honestly can't tell the difference of filler or non-filler. Sad? Yes. My name might be James, but my last name isn't Patterson, so I'm not the real author, which you would already have guessed, since I'm like 14. Too much personal information here.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Fang P.O.V)<strong>

I reached out for her. I could have almost touched her, but what use would that have done? When she fell, I was too fucking slow to react, a mistake that costed Max. My Max, her life.

By the time I had the chance to even stroke her skin; she had already found the pavement. I pulled up, my wings gliding around her, feathers fell into the dark substance that pooled around her body, and darkened her light hair into an almost black shade.

Even in the darkness, I could see her brown eyes, unseeing and glazed with no focus in them at all. It's like she was empty, a void, a corpse.

But she was. And it was all my fault. Sobs wracked through my body, as the world spun, dropping my ass to the rough concrete. People nearby were scampering, panicking and talking loudly on their phone.

I caught the word 'emergency' from phone guy, before I tuned out and started crying. The great emotionless Fang, overwhelmed by sadness, what a pussy, you might think. Well, why don't I murder the one you love… loved most in the world and see how you react.

The next moment was in a blink. I found myself, aware, and still crying, except rocks and gravel wasn't poking my ass. I was standing, in the sunlight, watching a casket disappear into a deep grave. I sucked in a breath and looked around me.

The Flock was crying. Obviously. She was their mother figure. The Gang didn't go to her funeral, seeing as how they didn't even know her. Maya wanted to come, but I think that'd be a little too hard on the Flock. And me.

I now see what that little shit meant.

*** One hour before Max's Death***

I laughed at Star as she tried to turn off the faucet. The tap was budged and she was trying to turn it off.

"Here let me try." Kate said and ripped the handle right off the sink. I laughed harder and so did the rest of the Gang.

"You all know we have to clear out now, that you broke the Hotel's plumbing?" Kate nodded in defeat.

A knock at the door sounded through the room.

"Oh god, how did they know?" Kate panicked.

"Calm down, I bet it's just the people next door, coming to complain again." Star said. I got up and walked toward the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw just the other side of the door.

I opened the door, the chain kept the door locked to the frame. Nothing was out there. I sighed and closed the door, as I turned a little boy stood behind me. I jumped and put my fists in front of me, readying myself for a fight.

Ratchet gasped and spread around him, his stance at the ready, with the rest of the Gang. Maya jogged next to me, her style of fighting just like Max's. The little boy just stood there completely still, his intense blue eyes, trained on me.

The boy looked to be around the age of ten, his black hair was long and reached past the nape of his neck and was scuffled around his forehead and curling in on itself. His clothes were all white, a long sleeved white shirt, white denim pants and white trainers.

Although he was young and somewhat frail, he looked intimidating. His first words to me however, will be forever etched into my mind.

"You were supposed to die."

My eyes widened, what is he talking about? What did he know about Angel's prophecy? Is he like her? Or is he something else?

"What are you talking about?" Maya demanded. He didn't look at her. Just kept his mouth closed and stare held on me. Maya approached him. "Answer me!" she yelled, clasping her hand on his shoulder.

This time he looked at her and took hold of her hand. A loud crunch resonated from her hand and she screamed in pain, falling to her knees, and cradling her limp hand. She attempted to cover her hand, but everyone could easily see the pale limb, red splotches all over and her fingers bent at odd angles.

"I just broke all of your fingers and crushed 5 veins, including the one that leads to your heart. If you apologise, maybe you won't die." He said, the only emotion shown on his face was a little bit of sick joy, that he got from her pain.

"What did you do?" I demanded and bent down to Maya.

"If she apologises, maybe she won't die." He repeated.

"That's sick!" Kate yelled, disgusted with him, but not making any move near him.

"If she apologises, maybe she won't die."

I bit my lip. "Maya apologise." I ordered her.

She looked at me, tears running down her face and jaw set, the sound of teeth grinding against each other could be heard from her voice, but she kept silent in defiance.

I grew fed up. "APOLOGISE!" I shouted. Maya opened her mouth, but a sob escaped it.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She ground out.

He nodded and yanked her hand away from her body. She shrieked. He closed his palm over her broken hand. They touched for a moment, and when he removed her hand, it was tan, with straight fingers.

He looked back to me, as Maya silently cried into my chest. This was a big shock to me. Maya was the exact replica of Max. As much as she hates to admit it, Maya is the same as Max in nearly everyway. This kid hat to be impossibly strong to make her cry this hard.

"You were supposed to die, and now she'll suffer." He said. This caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and holding onto the mysterious boy.

"You were supposed to die, and now she'll suffer." He repeated.

I was growing fed up. "STOP REPEATING YOURSELF!" I demanded.

"Maximum will take the fall that fate left for you." He said.

I froze in my spot. In my arms Maya sniffled. "…Fang." She murmured.

"What do you mean she'll take the fall? What does that even mean?" I asked him, my voice rising. Around us, the rest of the gang stared on and moved impatiently and awkwardly.

The boy took a deep breath and stayed silent for a long moment. "In an hour, Maximum will die. This was supposed to be your death, clean and simple. But now, you have angered fate, and fate will have to move on to the one you love and desire most. Max."

I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. What is he saying about Max? My Max?

"And it will all be your fault," he continued. "By escaping your imminent death, you ran away like a coward. You thought that if you left, the Flock will be safer. But you only agitated fate. And now, fate will taint the one you love and desire most, with darkness."

My voice was stuck between my throat, thoughts and rage at this boy clouding my mind. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of my rough manly voice, a soft feminine bell like voice answered for me. "…But Fang doesn't care for Max anymore, he's got us now, and he's had us for months!" Maya said, smugness, but a little fear in her words. "He doesn't love her anymore!"

The boy smirked. A hideous evil grin that struck fear in my heart, a smirk that wasn't meant to be worn by a young boy. "We shall see clone." He said. His body started to fade, charcoal coloured hair flashing into and out of existence in front of our very eyes. "One hour Fang. Let's see you save her in one hour."

He finally disappeared. No sound can be heard. I could feel Maya's head look up at me, from where she sat in front of me. "…Fang?" she asked.

And just like that, I bolted up. I yanked the window and jumped through it, extending my black wings and flying with all of my might to where I last heard the Flock head towards. I didn't look back to see if my Gang were following me. I just needed to find Max in time. My Max.

***Present Day***

I looked over the Graveyard as I past through the monotone pillars that held the gates. I could feel my emotions, burning me from within, trying to break my wall and control my body. But I didn't want to let them out. Not yet anyway. I just had to get away.

I felt someone's presence behind me. "Fang…" Iggy drawled. I could hear him take a deep breath from behind me. "Can you stay here? At least for a couple weeks or so, I don't want you and your… Gang, out into the world on the day of Max's funeral. I don't want you doing something, I know you'll regret."

I didn't want to speak. I couldn't trust myself to even open my mouth. I only nodded.

"Thank-you." Iggy said. And just like that, we left for the Flock base.

To tell you the truth, I don't think I can keep my promise for long. Because when I find out where that motherfucking cocksucker Dylan is, he's on a one way trip to the lowest pits of hell.

That, I can promise.

***That Night Third P.O.V***

The moon hung limply in the sky as light filtered the cemetery, stars shone brightly, showing more stars then Arizona ever had in years, the tombstones cast shadows over the light patches of dirt and grass, creating images of terrifying beasts when put together.

A child and woman walked among the dead, heading for one tombstone in particular. Maximum Ride's. The young boy glanced at every hollowed tree they passed, utter joy painting his face, his blue eyes alight with dark glee.

"Is this really going to happen? Are we really going to raise the dead Moirai?" the little boy said excitedly. "I've never done this before."

The woman scowled. She looked no younger than 19, her long black hair shone in the dark light, her left eye a dark ivy green and her second a cold icy blue, her long white dress touched the ground, but yet not even a speck of mud dirtied the pretty gown. "Shut up you little ingrate." She growled.

The boy frowned. "That's not very nice, is it?" Suddenly Moirai's attitude changed.

"Oh I'm sorry Stefa," she said as she bent down and hugged the boy. "I'll make it up to you by making you a nice cake when we get home."

Stefa grinned. The pair arrived at the bird-girl's grave. Moirai placed down bottles of red liquid around Maximum Ride's grave. She sat down at the bed of it and chanted sentences, none of it made sense to Stefa, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to have that kind of connection to Necromancy.

As Moirai finished her chant, crows from tree's surrounding the graveyard flew from their perches, squawking in absolute terror, black feathers fell from the sky. Stefa's grin grew. "Can you make it a birthday cake?" he asked. The ground rumbled and cracks appeared over Maximum's tombstone. In a split second a glowing hand shot from the dirt. It's red taint illuminating the ground below as the arm pulled it's body out of its grave.

There in front of the two a girl lay, panting heavily as her blonde hair fanned the ground, her white, knee length dress murky and covered with large smudges of dirt.

"Because looks like Maximum has been reborn tonight." Stefa finished, his grin morphing into a large, victorious smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. And it's disappointing, I know, but I tried to get it over and done with in a limit of, I dunno. Anyway, Read, Review, PM me (because I need friends). Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
